


Run

by notlegalgay



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, spot and albert are briefly mentioned, welcome to my fics, where i constantly hurt race and albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlegalgay/pseuds/notlegalgay
Summary: Racetrach Higgins was good at running. It was all fun and games, until it wasn't.
Kudos: 7





	Run

Running was something Racetrack Higgins was good at. It was a great way to blow off some steam. Tying up his shoes and letting his feet hit the pavement always seemed to help. Running seemed like fun and games to him. Until it wasn’t.  
Race didn’t know exactly what he did. But he knew is that his dad was mad. Mad enough that Race was hurrying to pack a bag before his dad got home. He didn’t know exactly where he would go, maybe he would go over to Spot’s or Albert’s. He just had to get out.  
He had nothing left at the house. His room only had the bare essentials. Race could see his dad’s car coming down the street. It was time to go.  
So Race did what he did best. He ran. He ran and ran until he couldn’t anymore. But even then he didn’t stop. He only stopped once. Race only stopped running when everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make a second part to this if i can actually get around to writing it


End file.
